Uudenvuodenlupauksia
by Colorful Black
Summary: Oli uudenvuodenaatto. Kuten joka vuosi, kaikki valtiot kokoontuivat yhteen paikkaan juhlistamaan mennyttä vuotta ja uusia mahdollisuuksia, joita seuraava vuosi toisi tullessaan.


Oli uudenvuodenaatto. Kuten joka vuosi, kaikki valtiot kokoontuivat yhteen paikkaan juhlistamaan mennyttä vuotta ja uusia mahdollisuuksia, joita seuraava vuosi toisi tullessaan. Tänä vuonna juhlia isännöitsi Englanti, ja uutta vuotta juhlittiin hänen aikataulunsa mukaan. Vuoden vaihtumiseen ei ollut enää kovinkaan montaa minuuttia. Valtiot olivat jakautuneet omiin pieniin ryhmiinsä keskustelemaan erilaisista asioista. Itseasiassa kaikki puhuivat tismalleen samasta aiheesta : Uudenvuodenlupauksista.

* * *

><p>"Veeh! Aiotteko te tehdä uudenvuodenlupauksia?" Italia kyseli innostuneena. Saksa huokaisi. Hänen mielestään punahiuksinen valtio voisi olla edes joskus hieman rauhallisempi.<p>

"Minä lupaan olla aivan yhtä mahtava kuin edellisvuonnakin!" Preussi sanoi ja nauroi.

"Hmm... Minä lupaan kasvattaa tomaatteja erittäin ahkerasti, jotta minun oma pikku tomaattini saa syötävää!" Espanja sanoi pirteästi. Romano tinttasi häntä.

"Hiljaa siinä, paskiainen! Minä EN ole sinun pikku tomaattisi!" äkäinen valtio nurisi.

"Minä aion yrittää syödä hieman vähäsuolaisempaa ruokaa", Japani sanoi puoliääneen.

"Vee~, sittenhän Saksa voisi yrittää vähentää oluen juontia?" Italia sanoi ja kääntyi ystävänsä puoleen hymyillen.

"No, jos minä teen sen, niin sinä saat sitten vähentää pastan syöntiä", Saksa sanoi vakavalla äänellä.

"Veeh, pastaa~!" Italia sanoi pomppien samalla iloisesti. "Lupaan syödä sitä todella paljon ensi vuonna!"

"Etkö sinä syö sitä muutenkin todella paljon, tomppeli", Romano ärähti. Toisaalta eipä hänellä ollut asiaan puuttumista, hän söi pastaa lähes yhtä paljon kuin veljensä. Romano tosin piti tomaateista ehkä hiukan pastaa enemmän.

* * *

><p>"Hah hah hah hah haa! Minä ainakin lupaan olla ensivuonna täydellinen sankari! Ei siihen tosin paljoa vaadita, minähän olen jo! Hahaha!" Amerikka huusi ja poseerasi sankarityylillään.<p>

"Ole hiljaa siinä, ääliö", Englanti murisi hampaidensa välistä. "Voisit vaikka luvata, että pudotat painoa! Syöt aivan liikaa hampurilaisia sun muuta roskaa!"

"Ne ovat sankariruokaa! Sinä taas voisit luvata olevasi ystävällisempi, olet aina tuollainen kärtsy!" Amerikka huudahti.

"Lopettakaa tuo tappelu... Käyttäydytte kuin pikkulapset, aru!" Kiina sanoi huokaisten samalla syvään. "_Nuo kaksi ne aina vain jaksavat tapella... Ja jos Ranska liitty keskusteluun, niin_..."

"No, minä lupaan olla yhtä viehättävä kuin aina. Ja voin myös luvata, että tarjoan tyylivinkkejä sinulle, _mon ange_", Ranska sepusteli nojaten samalla Englannin olkapäähän.

"Turpa kiinni siinä, viininaama!" tuuheakulmainen valtio ärähti ja tönäisi Ranskaa.

"Noh noh, rauhoitutaampas nyt vähän, _mon cheri_", Ranska lepytteli hempeästi.

"Älä...kutsu...minua...noin...tai...saat...katua..." Englanti ärisi ja yritti tappaa Ranskaa katseellaan.

"Aiotko sinä tehdä uudenvuodenlupauksia, Venäjä?" Kiina kysyi pisimmältä valtiolta. Venäjä näytti hetken kummastuneelta mutta puhkesi sitten lapsekkaaseen hymyyn.

"Odotas kun mietin hetken", hän sanoi. Ja Venäjä mietti. Yhtäkkiä hänen ilmeensä muuttui todella uhkaavaksi ja pelottavaksi.

"Okei... Jos unohdetaan se aru..." Kiina sanoi tuijottaen Venäjää pelokkaana.

* * *

><p>"Uudenvuodenlupauksia?" Liettua sanoi kummastuneena ja tuijotti vaaleahiuksista ystäväänsä.<p>

"Joo! Siis niitä pitää todellakin tehdä joka vuosi, vaikkei niitä sit oikeesti koskaan pidetäkkään! Mitä sä niinku aiot luvata?" Puola kysyi. Liettua näytti mietteliäältä.

"En oikeastaan tiedä. Latvia, Viro, aiotteko te luvata mitään?" hän kysyi hetken kuluttua kahdelta ystävältään.

"En minä ainakaan lupaa mitään", silmälasipäinen sanoi. "Latvia?"

"En minäkään oikeastaan keksi mitään luvattavaa..." pienin sanoi.

"Mä ainaki lupaan laihtua, mä oon lihonu niinku ihan kauheasti nyt joulun aikaan ku on tullu syötyy niiiiin paljon!" Puola ruikutti ja roikkui Liettuan käsivarresta.

"Etkä ole. Olet ihan hyvä noin", Liettua sanoi huokaisten hieman. Valtion kasvoille nousi hento puna.

"Liet, sä oot siis niin ihku!" Puola kiljaisi ja suuteli Liettuaa poskelle.

* * *

><p>"Minä lupaan, että vietän tipattoman tammikuun!" Tanska ilmoitti ylväästi.<p>

"Ja se ihan varmasti onnistuu", Islanti sanoi sarkastisesti. "Mistä vetoa että ryyppäät jossain pubissa jo huomenna!"

"No sitten minä lupaan olla oiva elämänkumppani Norjalle", Pohjois-Euroopan kuningas ilmoitti. Norja tuijotti häntä murhaavasti. Jos katse olisi voinut tappaa, Tanska olisi ollut hyvin, hyvin kuollut.

"Minä lupaan tarkkailla hieman syömistäni..." Suomi sanoi. Valtion ruokavalio oli ollut lähiaikoina hieman epäterveellinen. Ruotsi seisoi Suomen vierellä sanomatta mitään.

"Ja Ruotsi lupaa, että hän myös puhuu ihmisille, eikä vain tuijota heitä tuolla kuolonkatseellaan!" Tanska ilmoitti ja puhkesi remakkaan nauruun. Pian suuri ja pelottava valtio piteli kiinni hänen takkinsa etumuksesta. Ruotsi yritti jäädyttää Tanskaa katseellaan.

"No niin, Su-san, laske Tanska alas. Hän vain vitsaili!" Suomi sanoi taputtaen Ruotsia olkapäille. Valtio päästi irti Tanskasta.

"Selvä, vaimo", Ruotsi sanoi.

"Voisit vaikka luvata, ettet enää kutsu minua tuolla nimellä! Minä olen mies!" Suomi sanoi turhautuneena.

* * *

><p>"Hei, kaikki! Vuosi vaihtuu aivan pian!" Englanti huusi kovaan ääneen. Kaikki alkoivat tiirailla omia tai ystäviensä rannekelloja. Pian vuoden viimeinen minuutti alkoi. Viimeiset kymmenen sekunttia.<p>

"Kymmenen!"

"Yhdeksän!"

"Kahdeksan!"

"Seitsemän!"

"Kuusi!"

"Viisi!"

"Neljä!"

"Kolme!"

"Kaksi!"

"Yksi!"

"HAUSKAA UUTTA VUOTTA!"


End file.
